


Зараза

by Shaells



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Talking Animals, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaells/pseuds/Shaells
Summary: Вой повторяется вновь – он будто становится громче, ближе, злее. От него не спрятаться, кажется, нигде, даже если зарыться под землю подобно кроту. А потом, помимо воя, воздух внезапно наполняется шумом десятков крыльев.Птицы.Птицы темными силуэтами срываются с крон деревьев, вылетают из своих гнезд, потревоженные, вырисовывают круги над спящим лагерем. Ежевичка прижимает уши к голове, стараясь сдержаться и не броситься на теплую, примятую траву в страхе.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Firestar (Warriors), Cherrytail (Warriors)/Sharpclaw (SkyClan)
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Изменения в некоторых каноничных моментах, нужные для сюжета :3  
> 1\. События Миссии Огнезвезда произошли раньше во времени, почти сразу после Битвы за лес  
> 2\. Небесное племя не успело еще встретить дневных воителей  
> 3\. Некоторые интересные персонажи живы: Колючка, Синеглазка; Долгохвост не ослеп  
> 4\. Растянутый таймлайн обучения Ежевички - он все еще оруженосец, будем считать, что так и надо))  
> 5\. Также есть скачки во временах года – действие происходит летом

В палатке оруженосцев темно и тесно – как в норе у кролика – удушливо пахнет сырой шерстью, и когда Ежевичка, стараясь быть очень тихим, пробирается к выходу наощупь, он спотыкается то и дело раскиданные во сне во стороны теплые лапы и хвосты остальных учеников.

– Осторожнее, – недовольно бурчит во сне кто-то совсем рядом, кажется, малыш Капелька, и Ежевичка испуганно отдергивает лапу от чужого уха.

– Прости, – бормочет он виновато, пока Капелька, сонно ворча, как маленький барсук, поворачивается на другой бочок, и, сделав последнее усилие, выкатывается наконец из палатки.

Спящая поляна встречает Ежевичку все той же нестерпимой духотой – едва ли не большей, чем наполняла темную палатку, – он даже задыхается на миг пахнувшим в мордочку неподвижным горячим воздухом. Кажется, будто какие-то подкравшиеся во тьме Двуногие-полуночники жгут свои костры прямо рядом с оградой лагеря, наполняя воздух жаром.

В горле у Ежевички ужасно сухо, как будто он не пробовал воду дня три, язык будто распух и ворочается во рту с трудом. Оруженосец ведет носом настороженно, и тут же фыркает с отвращением. Над недоеденными остатками дичи, лежащими с краю поляны, нависает почти физически ощутимое облако смрада. Вечером ученики по команде глашатая Крутобока, как могли, щедро закидали кучу свежими листьями папоротника, чтобы постараться сохранить дичь до утра, но их труды, кажется, оказались напрасными.

Вряд ли этот лес помнит более жаркую и душную ночь.

Ежевичка отворачивается от кучи, изнемогая от жары, ползком забирается в тень между палатками воинов и оруженосцев, и выдыхает, ощутив, как короткую шерстку на животе холодит примятая трава. Это облегчение точно будет недолгим – трава нагреется за считанные мгновения, как и все вокруг этой ночью, – но оруженосец рад даже такому краткому мигу прохлады.

Совсем рядом, за собранной из туго переплетенных ветвей стеной палатки воинов кто-то ворчит приглушенно. Ежевичка настораживает ушки против воли, различает голос Дыма, полыхающий привычным недовольством. Кажется, воин жалуется приглушенным шепотом на невероятную жару, на раздражающую духоту, на колючки в подстилке – на все сразу. Жалуется, конечно, Тростинке – Огнезвезд посвящает тихую кошечку и ее более бойкого брата Уголька в воины сразу же после битвы с Кровавым племенем, и теперь подстилка Тростинки находится совсем рядом со спальным местом ее возлюбленного Дыма.

Ежевичка, наверное, никогда не поймет, что такие разные коты смогли найти друг в друге. Но он все равно рад за подружку.

Сперва он думает, что на поляне один, и даже – расслабившийся в наконец-то пойманном клочке спасительной тени – начинает клевать носом, но едва слышные голоса от скалы предводителя заставляют насторожить ушки.

Их трое – три пушистые тени под Каменным карнизом.  
Ежевичка различает маленькую фигурку целительницы Пепелицы, круглые бока похожего в темноте на мохнатую гору Крутобока и приглушенные всполохи огненной шерсти между двумя лежащими котами.  
Огнезвезд. Его наставнику и предводителю, кажется, тоже не уснуть в эту ночь.

Едва различимое ворчание Дыма в палатке воинов наконец затихает, перерастает в сонное сопение, и потому Ежевичка начинает различать отзвуки довольного мурлыканья, доносящегося от карниза, так ясно, как будто соплеменники лежат совсем рядом с ним. Троица старых друзей шумно и ласково вылизывает друг друга – ушки, щеки, загривки – тихо делится какими-то мыслями, понятными только им. 

Ежевичка различает в темноте, как Крутобок дружески проходится языком по рыжему уху Огнезвезда, как Пепелица рядом жмурится довольно, подобрав лапки под грудку, и опускает со вздохом подбородок на лапы.  
Всего пару лун назад он тоже был не один. Рядом с ним всегда была Рыжинка – спала в соседнем гнездышке, закинув на брата пушистые лапки, нежно вылизывала его ушки после неудачной охоты. Жаловалась на Безуха, яростно сверкая ясными глазами. Восхищалась мастерством своего наставника Бурого и посмеивалась, когда Ежевичка бросался доказывать, что нет, все не так, это Огнезвезд – лучший наставник.  
Совсем недавно Рыжинка гневно обещала, что у брата никогда не будет шанса избавиться от нее.

А теперь Рыжинка – со всей ее горячей преданностью и верностью, вопреки всем пылким обещаниям – слишком далеко от своего брата. Рядом со своим новым племенем и новым предводителем. А Ежевичке остается только украдкой подсматривать из тени за чужой счастливой дружбой.

Обычно у него лучше получается держаться. Быть храбрым и веселым и не отчаиваться.

Ежевичка не успевает утонуть в своем внезапно накатившем отчаянии полностью. Серая хрупкая тень вдруг оказывается совсем близко к нему, и густой воздух вокруг них вздрагивает как болотная тина. Пепелица, маленькая, ароматно пахнущая травами, стоит рядом и смотрит сверху вниз смешливо сияющими голубыми глазами.

– В палатке оруженосцев очень жарко, – бормочет Ежевичка, оправдываясь, чувствуя, как беспричинно шевелится шерсть на спине от смущения, будто в ней завелись полчища муравьев. – Я не мог уснуть…

Должно быть, он поступает очень неуважительно, прячась здесь, в тени и нарушая уединение старших котов. Только бы Огнезвезд не решил снова, что его ученик что-то замышляет подобно своему отцу, кровожадному Звездоцапу, или пытается, как Рыжинка, втихомолку покинуть племя, или…

Пепелица мурлычет шумно и тепло, прерывая встревоженные мысли и спутанные оправдания Ежевички, толкает его розовым носиком в ухо.

– Иди к нам, – говорит целительница негромко, кивает головой в сторону карниза. Ежевичка выглядывает робко из-за ее плеча и замирает, наткнувшись взглядом на две пары внимательных глаз, поблескивающих в темноте. – Под Каменным карнизом сейчас прохладнее всего. Идем же.

Дым за стеной снова принимается ворчать тихонько, пока Ежевичка поднимается нехотя, чтобы проследовать за прихрамывающей Пепелицей к пятну живительной тени под карнизом и тут же оказаться тесно прижатым к рыжему боку Огнезвезда. Теплый запах наставника щекочет где-то у Ежевички в горле, когда тот мурлычет весело и гулко над его головой.  
Мурлычет и молчит, в изумрудных глазах отражается вяло колышущаяся темная трава – и Ежевичка, осмелев, мяукает в ответ. Сердце пускается вскачь от какого-то неясного волнения, звук получается какой-то по-котячьи тоненький, и Крутобок из-за другого плеча Огнезвезда, наваливаясь на старого друга, посмеивается добродушно, пока Пепелица не шикает на него весело. 

К счастью для Ежевички, ему не приходится вмешиваться в разговор старших котов. Этого никто и не требует. Он опускает голову на лапы умиротворенно и прикрывает глаза, пока Огнезвезд и Крутобок где-то над его головой обсуждают тихонько утренние патрули, ученическую подготовку котят Синеглазки и какие-то только им известные тропинки в лесу, пока Пепелица моет пушистую грудку рядом, урча.

Ежевичке впервые за много ночей спокойно. Даже воздух перестает казаться таким горячим.

А потом в спящий лагерь – в густую ночную тишину, в уютное сопение дремлющих в своих палатках Грозовых котов – врывается новый звук. Он тревожный, он громкий, он чужеродный. Как будто где-то за горизонтом воет целая стая огромных и кровожадных волков. Но волки не могут выть так слаженно, на одной долгой и низкой ноте. И так громко.  


Ежевичка вскакивает почти одновременно с тем, как Огнезвезд обеспокоенно вскидывает голову.

– Что-то произошло, – говорит предводитель встревоженно, и внезапно ночь будто становится еще более душной, более темной, более непроглядной. 

Крутобок тяжело встает на лапы за спиной друга, всматривается в темноту чащи за живыми воротами лагеря угрюмо и настороженно, будто готов броситься в бой прямо сейчас:  
– Это с территории Двуногих, Огнезвезд. Что-то, должно быть, произошло у них.

– Тогда это ведь не должно касаться нас, верно? – спрашивает Ежевичка неуверенно. – Мы в лесу, Двуногие на своей территории…

Вой повторяется вновь – он будто становится громче, ближе, злее. От него не спрятаться, кажется, нигде, даже если зарыться под землю подобно кроту. А потом, помимо воя, воздух внезапно наполняется шумом десятков крыльев.  
Птицы.  
Птицы темными силуэтами срываются с крон деревьев, вылетают из своих гнезд, потревоженные, вырисовывают круги над спящим лагерем. Ежевичка прижимает уши к голове, стараясь сдержаться и не броситься на теплую, примятую траву в страхе. 

Огнезвезд – самый отважный кот среди всех лесных племен – не должен знать, что его ученику может быть страшно.

Предводитель будто читает мысли Ежевички, будто видит его насквозь, потому что поднимается на лапы бесшумно, встает рядом – теплый, готовый оберегать каждого кота своего племени – и Ежевичка растерянно ощущает ободряющее прикосновение чужого бока к собственному.

– Ты прав, Ежевичка, – отзывается Огнезвезд после паузы. – Если что-то происходит на территории Двуногих, это, скорее всего, не опасно для нас, – он поводит усами растерянно, будто сам не слишком верит себе. – Крутобок. Я сам поведу завтрашний утренний патруль. Нужно все-таки проверить, что там случилось.

Крутобок, чья серая густая шерсть едва различима в темноте, кивает сурово и мрачно.

– Я пойду с тобой, – заявляет он, и Огнезвезд мурлычет коротко, с бледным оттенком веселья.

– Будто тебя можно было бы удержать в лагере.

На поляну, раздергивая густой ночной воздух на рваные туманные клочья, выкатываются из палаток встревоженные, взъерошенные, разбуженные воем неизвестного чудища Двуногих коты. Маленькая Медянка вылетает из палатки оруженосцев пестрой молнией, бросается под лапы Огнезвезда:  
– Что случилось? Что это был за страшный звук? Кто-то кричал?

– Покажите мне, кто, – ворчит сонный, распушившийся Белохвост из-за плеча мрачного Дыма. – Я ему уши оборву.

Племя обступает Огнезвезда со всех сторон, старается оказаться ближе, как будто предводитель может поделиться с ними своей уверенностью, защитить, спасти от любой напасти, и когда яркая шерсть его наставника окончательно тонет в море кошачьих шкурок и терпком запахе страха, Ежевичка отходит тихонько к самому входу в лагерь.

Душный ночной воздух вновь сгущается вокруг него, залепляет нос и горло вязкой болотной тиной, а знакомый лес за воротами кажется непроглядной и пугающей чащей, слепо смотрящей в распахнутые глаза Ежевички в ответ.

Страшный вой за деревьями смолкает наконец – резко, будто обрывается – и воцаряется обманчивое безмолвие. Только где-то в кронах деревьев все еще кричат потревоженные птицы, и, прислушиваясь к ним, Ежевичка вдруг боком чувствует чье-то присутствие рядом, замечает краем глаза всполох золотистой шерсти, а потом подошедшая неслышно Златошейка лижет сына в щеку.

– Не тревожься, – говорит она ласково, как будто они снова в теплой, напоенной уютными ароматами детской, и Ежевичка – несмышленый котенок – испугался теней у входа в палатку. – Что бы это ни было, Огнезвезд разберется в этом. Мы будем в безопасности.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Здесь как раз имеются отголоски того самого растянутого таймлайна обучения Ежевички. Следует иметь в виду, что по сюжету данной истории, Огнезвезд и Песчаная Буря успели возродить Небесное племя - почти сразу после битвы с Кровавым племенем - и вернуться, а посвящение Ежевички еще не было произведено и должно состояться где-то через пол-луны. Сроки одновременно кое-где сжаты и кое-где растянуты по отношению к канонным.  
> 2\. В одной из книг - в Опасной тропе, кажется, - говорилось, что Белохвост и Уголек, будучи молочными братьями, были очень близкими друзьями в детстве. Я думаю, мне нужен этот момент))

Ежевичка просыпается от ощущения того, что на него напали. За стенами палатки еще совсем рано – бледный, белесый свет просачивается сквозь ветви едва-едва, стелется по земляному полу мутным туманом, и кто-то – тяжелый, крупный, как барсук, – наваливается Ежевичке на шею, давит лапами, не дает вдохнуть. Не до конца проснувшись, тот бьется беспомощно, сучит лапами, пытаясь стряхнуть невидимого врага и освободиться, вырваться.

– Ты чего! – визжит под его лапами неожиданный противник, визжит почему-то голосом маленькой Медянки. – Тебя какая блоха укусила, мышеголовый!

Ежевичка стряхивает окончательно пелену сна с глаз и прижимает уши к голове в смущении, разглядев наконец, кто перед ним стоит. Медянка – маленькая, распушившаяся и сердитая – яростно сверлит его огромными янтарными глазами.

– Я пыталась разбудить тебя, сонный ты комок меха, – восклицает она яростно, когда Ежевичка, опомнившись, выпускает виновато из лап ее хвостик. – Огнезвезд уходит в патруль к территории Двуногих и назначил тебя в охотничий с Дымом.

Патруль.  
Странный – страшный – ночной вой.  
Двуногие. Что-то случилось на их территории.

«Я тоже должен был идти в патруль с Огнезвездом», – вспоминает Ежевичка обиженно.  
Вскакивает на лапы торопливо, и Медянка отодвигается с его пути сердито.

– Я принесу тебе мышку с охоты, сочную, свежую мышку, – лизнув подругу в ушко, обещает Ежевичка покаянно, прежде чем вылететь из палатки. 

Он несется к пещере воинов, не чуя под собой лап.  
Огнезвезд, даже став предводителем, старается выполнять обязанности наставника ответственно, и берет Ежевичку с собой во все патрули. Не может же этот – важный, Ежевичка ощущает это под шевелящейся беспокойно шерстью, каким-то шестым чувством, очень важный патруль – пройти без него.

Коты, отобранные предводителем в патрули, еще не успели уйти. Ежевичка видит Крутобока, брезгливо переворачивающего серой лапой пожухшие, свернувшиеся в трубочки листья папоротника над кучей с добычей. Рядом с дичью вьются мухи – крупные, черные, они лениво жужжат, пропуская под крохотными крылышками теплый, несмотря на раннее утро, воздух.

– Нужно будет закопать остатки, – деловито поясняет Крутобок Чернушке и Капельке, стоящим тут же и без всякого энтузиазма кивающим головами. – Не хватало еще, чтобы мухи разнесли по лагерю какую-нибудь болезнь с падали.

– Эта дичь ужасно пахнет, – пищит Капелька недовольно, морщит черный носик, и Крутобок, не впечатленный, хмыкает.

– Верно, это тоже причина, по которой вы должны заняться этим как можно скорее.

Ежевичка отворачивается от кислых мордочек соседей по палатке, оглядывается беспомощно. Кончик знакомого рыжего хвоста мелькает на миг перед его взглядом, чтобы тут же исчезнуть в палатке воинов. 

Такая нестерпимо рыжая шерсть может принадлежать только одному коту в лагере.

Когда Ежевичка неслышно ступает на порог палатки, которая меньше, чем через пол-луны, должна стать его новым домом, он замечает Огнезвезда сразу. Предводитель не оборачивается, стоит над чьим-то гнездышком – по белоснежной шерсти и крупным лапам Ежевичка узнает Белохвоста. Молодой воин, должно быть, один из тех, кого Огнезвезд отобрал для своего патруля – Ежевичка слышал, как тот вчера просился. 

Огнезвезд не пихает племянника лапой, чтобы разбудить, – как безжалостная Медянка самого Ежевичку. Он смотрит молча на сопящего у его лап Белохвоста несколько мгновений – от входа не видно выражения его глаз – а потом склоняется над гнездышком и лижет племянника в загривок с такой отцовской нежностью, что у Ежевички перехватывает дыхание от зависти.

– Вставай, шерстяной клубок, – мурлычет Огнезвезд весело, и его приглушенный голос наполняет палатку воинов, отталкивается от стен. – Ты проспишь все патрули.

– Кто спит, я не сплю, я уже встал, – ворчит Белохвост скороговоркой, не поднимая век, и проснувшаяся, потягивающаяся сладко Яролика посмеивается вместе с Огнезвездом тихонько, ее единственный глаз лучится нежностью, ясно различимой даже в полутьме палатки.

Ежевичка отводит взгляд и отчаянно старается не думать ни о Рыжинке – о своей веселой, яростной, живой Рыжинке – ни о собственном…отце.  
Вместо этого он вспоминает гордость, которой всегда лучатся солнечные глаза Златошейки, когда она смотрит на него, своего сына.  
Он не одинок, не одинок, не одинок.

Огнезвезд отходит от гнездышка Белохвоста, разворачивается неловко в тесноте пещерки, задевая плечами торчащие ветки, и Ежевичка, не успевший отойти, сталкивается с ним нос к носу. В глазах наставника мелькает неловкость, едва различимая, – Ежевичка не уверен, что именно является причиной: то, что его не берут в патруль, или подсмотренные мгновения семейной нежности.

– Ежевичка, – говорит Огнезвезд ласково. – Почему ты не на поляне? Дым уже готов вести патруль. Думаю, он будет недоволен, если ты заставишь его ждать.

Огнезвезд и не собирался брать его с собой на территорию Двуногих.

– Кучу с добычей надо пополнить основательно, – продолжает предводитель задумчиво. – А ты замечательный охотник.

Ежевичка, уже нахохлившийся от обиды, слегка тушуется, разглядев в глазах наставника искреннюю, неприкрытую гордость, но все равно не сдерживается:  
– Белохвост тоже прекрасный охотник. Почему ты берешь на территорию Двуногих его, но не меня?

– Полегче, малыш, – ворчит из-за спины Огнезвезда Белохвост, Яролика смотрит с тревогой, и предводитель с досадой делает племяннику хвостом знак помолчать.

Зеленые глаза Огнезвезда кажутся почти прозрачными в полутьме палатки, когда он смотрит на Ежевичку сверху вниз задумчиво:  
– Ты хотел в этот патруль, верно?

– Там может быть что угодно, – отзывается Ежевичка честно и отчаянно. – Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то в лесу так страшно выл. Я должен быть с тобой в патруле, вдруг там опасно, вдруг Кровавое племя, вдруг…

– Именно поэтому я и не беру тебя с собой, – прерывает его сбивчивую речь Огнезвезд, и Ежевичка застывает разочарованно. – Потому что там может быть опасно. Я не могу рисковать своим оруженосцем, не разведав обстановку сам. Ты должен понять меня.

Ежевичка готов распушиться гневно, начать отстаивать свою правоту, напомнить Огнезвезду, что он не котенок больше, что он участвовал в Великой битве, что он может за себя постоять. Но наставник взмахивает хвостом нетерпеливо, давая понять, что этот разговор окончен. 

Белохвост фырчит недовольно, протискиваясь мимо них к выходу, а оставшаяся лежать в гнездышке Яролика одаривает Ежевичку сочувствующим взглядом. Совсем недавно ей было намного тяжелее, чем ему сейчас, – ему не позволили присоединиться всего к одному утреннему патрулю, а в то, что Яролика когда-нибудь сможет твердо встать на лапы и стать воительницей, пару лун назад не верил никто в племени. Это воспоминание отрезвляет Ежевичку, и он, опустив голову, выходит из палатки бок о бок с Огнезвездом.

Они разделяются у выхода из лагеря. Огнезвезд, Крутобок и распушившийся, повеселевший на воздухе Белохвост отправляются в сторону территории Двуногих, а охотничий патруль во главе с хмурым Дымом сворачивает в чащу.  


В тени низко нависших над тропинкой крон деревьев дневное марево жары уже не кажется таким удушающим, и Ежевичка впервые за утро вдыхает полной грудью. Дым бросает короткое предупреждение не разбегаться по всему лесу, не возвращаться с пустой пастью, трется с непривычной для него нежностью носом об ушко смущенной Тростинки и исчезает в кустах неслышно. 

Бывшая подружка по ученической палатке догоняет Ежевичку как раз в тот момент, когда он оглядывается мрачно по сторонам. Подстраивается под его шаг, тычет дружески на ходу его носом в щеку, и какое-то время они бредут молча, лапа в лапу.

***  
Тихо ступая по прогревшемуся песку тропинки, бок о бок с Тростинкой, Ежевичка вспоминает момент их с Угольком посвящения в воители – сразу после битвы с Кровавым племенем, когда едва успела улечься пыль сражения. 

Огнезвезд возвышается тогда на Каменном карнизе – бесконечно уставший, пошатывающийся едва заметно, с ранами, замотанными паутиной так, будто сумасшедший паук решил свить сразу несколько гнезд в рыжей шерсти Грозового предводителя, с грязными лапами.  
Ежевичка знает, что он еще слишком мал, что его сегодня не посвятят точно, но все равно сидит у самой скалы, лучась гордостью – за себя, за свое племя, выстоявшее, победившее, выжившее.

За Огнезвезда.

Тростинка и Уголек становятся воителями – за свою храбрость, за их общую победу. За то, как рано они – беззаботные котята – повзрослели. Ежевичка сам помогает Тростинке обустраивать подстилку в палатке воинов, притаскивает из леса столько мха, что подружка почти утопает в нем.  
Белохвост, крутящийся тут же, – он не отходит от своих молочных брата и сестренки с самого посвящения – посмеивается над усилиями единственного оставшегося оруженосца весело. Ежевичка не обижается. На Белохвоста – насмешливого, шебутного Белохвоста – обижаться вообще кажется невозможным.

Они все – расшалившаяся дружная кучка, даже малыши Синеглазки прибиваются к ним, привлеченные шумом, – не замечают подошедшего Огнезвезда. Он останавливается в паре шагов от них, смотрит молча и умиротворенно на то, как они дурачатся, будто малые котята, только вышедшие из детской.

Ежевичка замечает наставника только тогда, когда откатывается, запыхавшись, от приятелей. Ловит посерьезневший взгляд зеленых глаз и подбегает к Огнезвезду тут же, вскидывает мордочку, заглядывая в лицо.

– Что-то не так? – мяукает он встревоженно. Пусть еще слишком юный для посвящения в воители, он уже не котенок. Он сможет защитить свое племя и помочь своему предводителю. – Они вернулись? Что-то на границах?..

Огнезвезд встряхивает рыжей гривой, мурлычет весело, но взгляд его остается все таким же далеким. Как будто предводитель все еще там, на поле битвы.

– Ты сражался с Кровавым племенем очень храбро, – говорит он ласково, и Ежевичка приосанивается довольно, давит зародившееся в горле котячье мурлыканье. – Как настоящий маленький лев.

«У меня прекрасный наставник, лучший во всем лесу», – хочет порывисто сказать Ежевичка, но Огнезвезд уже вновь становится серьезным.

– Я не могу посвятить тебя в воители сейчас, хотя ты безусловно этого заслуживаешь, – продолжает он, глядя куда-то над головой Ежевички, туда, где расшалившийся Уголек – почтенный воитель – с котячьим, захлебывающимся радостью воем набрасывается на довольного Белохвоста, и оба молочных брата катятся в пыли одним большим клубком. – У тебя остается еще пара лун необходимой подготовки.

– Я понимаю, Огнезвезд, – отзывается Ежевичка весело, машет хвостиком в подтверждение своих слов, стараясь развеять тревогу наставника. – Я должен еще многому научиться.

Когда Огнезвезд тянется погладить его по плечу рыжим хвостом коротко и благодарно, Ежевичка думает, что все к лучшему, что он не готов еще, став воителем, так быстро потерять особую связь с Огнезвездом, связь, которая может быть только между наставником и его оруженосцем.

***  
Граница с территорией Двуногих не так далеко от места, где они собираются охотиться, думает Ежевичка лихорадочно. Отметает решительно грызущую изнутри мысль о том, что он собирается нарушить прямой приказ предводителя, обмануть Тростинку и навлечь на себя гнев Дыма.

Какая-то неясная тревога, не засыпающая в его душе с того самого момента, когда над ночным горячим лесом раздался тот страшный вой, тянет Ежевичку туда, дальше от лагеря. За Огнезвездом.

Он должен успеть помочь, если на территории Двуногих что-то не так. Если патрульным грозит опасность. Их там всего трое, если…

Теплое дыхание Тростинки едва заметно касается его ушка:  
– О чем задумался?

– Я обещал принести Медянке сочную мышь, – сообщает Ежевичка подружке так заговорщицки, как только может, и она мурлычет весело. – Между нами случилось небольшое недоразумение с утра...

– Да, маленькая шалунья уже всем рассказала, как ты испугался ее спросонья и чуть не откусил ей ухо, – отзывается кошечка весело, взмахивает хвостом решительно. – Тогда нам, наверное, стоит разделиться. Удачной охоты, Ежевичка!

Тростинка исчезает в папоротниках – неслышная, легкая, как тень, – и Ежевичка ждет, затаив дыхание, пока отголоски ее запаха не растворяются вдали, а потом разворачивается в направлении территории Двуногих.

Если он все сделает правильно, то останется незамеченным и сможет убедиться в том, что патруль Огнезвезда невредимым вернется в лагерь, а страшный вой в ночи издавало какое-нибудь раненое чудище Двуногих.

Возможно, он даже успеет поохотиться по пути назад, придумать какую-нибудь убедительную легенду для наверняка рассерженного Дыма и принести-таки обиженной Медянке ее сочную мышку.


	3. Глава 3

Крадясь по утреннему лесу, следуя за переплетающимися между собой запахами соплеменников, Ежевичка понимает, что странное чувство тревоги, кажется, преследовало не его одного.

Сперва патруль Огнезвезда идет по своей земле, не таясь, открыто – яркий запах шерсти Белохвоста цепляется к каждому кусту, будто молодой воин скакал по всей тропинке причудливыми зигзагами. Запахи Огнезвезда и Крутобока одинаково уверенные, друзья идут по узкой тропке прямо, бок о бок.

Крутобок ловит мышку в зарослях по пути – Ежевичка различает отчетливо аромат свежей дичи у камня, смешанный с наполненным ликованием запахом глашатая. Патруль, должно быть, делит ее между собой – их запахи смешиваются, тесно сплетаются на узком пятачке земли.

А потом все вдруг меняется.

Чем ближе территория Двуногих – ее различимые, отчетливые, чужеродные ароматы – тем собраннее становится патруль: отпечатки лап в пыли ставятся теперь теснее и поверхностнее, будто соплеменники выбирали тщательно, куда шагать, крались, ступая почти невесомо. Их запахи сближаются – и один, самый отчетливый – аромат обеспокоенности – перекрывает все.

Ежевичка вскидывает голову от тропы, в которую почти утыкался носом всю дорогу, и впервые замечает, как непривычно тихо в его родном лесу. Будто все живое – птицы, белки, малютки-мыши – разом замолчали, устав от жары, попрятались в свои норки и гнездышки, укрылись там, где прохладнее.

Густая шерсть Ежевички наполняется мурашками, против его воли, во рту пересыхает от тревоги.  
Он не до конца понимает, какое именно чувство его ведет, но ощущает, что должен разыскать патруль скорее.

Яркие, разноцветные крыши огромных гнезд Двуногих, щедро политые солнечным светом, блестящие, переливающиеся, уже виднеются за кронами деревьев. Ежевичка пригибается к земле, стремясь стать как можно более незаметным, готовясь к потоку бьющего по ушам шума, который всегда издают Двуногие, эти несносные создания.

Но лес вокруг него остается тихим.

Не слышно радостных, лепечущих криков Двуногих котят, рычания чудовищ. Даже привычного визгливого лая домашних шавок не доносится.

Крыши все так же блестят за деревьями – приветливые и не таящие в себе ничего угрожающего – и Ежевичка, прячущийся за раскидистым кустом, чувствует, как шерсть у него на загривке против воли встает дыбом.

Он не чувствует запаха опасности. Только сладкий и прелый аромат подгнивающих на жаре ягод, свисающих с куста над его головой, да отчетливый, ярко различимый запах Двуногих, будто они расхаживали совсем рядом все утро.

В конце концов, кто знает, какие дела могут быть у Двуногих в лесу.  
Необъяснимые создания.

Прячась за кустами и поваленными бревнами, Ежевичка пробирается ближе к чужой территории. Следы его соплеменников чувствуются едва различимо где-то чуть поодаль – они так же ползли, прижавшись к траве, чуть в стороне, – но оруженосец и без путеводного запаха знает куда идти.

Он помнит этот дом – небольшой, с широким садом и зеленым, под цвет травы забором – еще с ранней поры ученичества. Дом, где живет сестра Огнезвезда и мать Белохвоста, – домашняя кошка с вычурным именем Принцесса.  
Если Огнезвезд решил проверить происходящее на территории Двуногих на предмет опасности для котов племени, ему следовало начинать именно со встречи с Принцессой – недооценивать любопытство и осведомленность домашних кисок было бы несправедливо.

Ежевичка изо всех сил старается быть осторожным, но все равно – вспугнутый шорохом в ветвях старого дерева – едва не вылетает на поляну прямо за спиной патрульных. К счастью для оруженосца, ветра в лесу нет – только удушливая, колышущаяся едва заметно дымка жаркого марева – поэтому его присутствие остается незамеченным.

Первым Ежевичка замечает Крутобока. Плечистый серый глашатай почти сливается со стволом дерева, возле которого несет молчаливую стражу. Даже издалека, из укрытия фигура Крутобока кажется Ежевичке напряженной, собранной – воин сидит, вытянувшись в струнку, прищурившись, насторожив уши. Оруженосец ныряет в траву поспешно, когда Крутобок поводит усами в его сторону настороженно.

Огнезвезда Ежевичка находит взглядом не сразу. Замечает его только, когда Белохвост с шумом спрыгивает с низенького зеленого забора в траву со стороны леса. Огнезвезд тоже оказывается на заборе, но соскакивать следом за племянником не спешит. Смотрит, вытянув шею, куда-то вглубь двора Двуногих. Он настороженный, напряженный, мышцы ходят под рыжей блестящей шерстью ходуном.

Ежевичка вздрагивает невольно, когда предводитель подает голос.

– Принцесса, – зовет Огнезвезд, сдержанно, негромко. – Принцесса, сестренка, ты там? – и добавляет как-то совсем по-домашнему, нежно. – Это мы.

– Огнезвезд, – замечает Белохвост беспокойно, подергивает пушистым хвостом нервно. – Мне кажется, там ее нет.

Огнезвезд оглядывается на племянника, щурится, осторожно переступает лапами, балансируя на узком заборе:  
– Не понимаю. Принцесса редко покидает пределы сада и всегда приходит, когда мы зовем. Может быть, она спит и не слышит.

– Дверь, – отзывается вдруг Крутобок. Он говорит очень тихо, приглушенно – Ежевичке с его места едва слышно – и Огнезвезд переводит внимательный взгляд на друга. – Дверь в ее гнездо открыта, Огнезвезд.

Ежевичка вытягивает шею, рассматривает сквозь доски забора черный зияющий провал в стене гнезда Принцессы. Кусок дерева, которым Двуногие закрывают входы в свои жилища, – дверь – болтается, приоткрытая небрежно, поскрипывает едва слышно. За порогом очень тихо и очень темно.

– Она бы услышала. И вышла ко мне.

Голос предводителя мрачнеет ощутимо, Ежевичка жмурится расстроенно, припадает ниже к земле, чтобы не позволить самому себе броситься вперед и самому все разведать, узнать, позвать Принцессу.   
Для Огнезвезда.

Наставник спрыгивает с забора бесшумно – рыжая шерсть мелькает ярким отблеском в густой траве.

– Нам нужно возвращаться, – говорит он задумчиво. – Мы увидели достаточно – и одновременно ничего. Крутобок, нужно усилить патрули на этой границе. Только передай им, чтобы не слишком приближались к гнездам Двуногих и держались настороже. Я не уверен, что мы можем сейчас сделать что-либо кроме этого.

Глашатай кивает понимающе, склоняет голову, словно уже прикидывая, кого отправить в первый патруль.

– А как же Принцесса? – восклицает Белохвост рассерженно, высовываясь из-за спины Крутобока. Он даже не утруждает себя понизить голос, хлещет сердито хвостом по бокам, разбивая застывший воздух, и Огнезвезд придвигается к племяннику ближе. – Мы не можем просто махнуть лапой на то, что она не отзывается.

Ежевичке из укрытия не видно глаз Огнезвезда, но он уверен, что жгучая, словно крапива, тревога наполняет их до краев.

– Я вернусь сюда вечером, Белохвост, – отзывается предводитель. – Если не найду Принцессу, спрошу Чумазика или Хэтти. Обещаю тебе.

Белоснежный хвост юного воина все еще мечется среди зеленой травы, как заведенный, – у Ежевички начинает кружиться голова от его мелькания.

– А что будет, если ты не найдешь и их? – огрызается Белохвост, и Огнезвезд торопливо и успокаивающе трется носом о плечо племянника.

– Не говори глупостей, Белохвост. Принцесса никуда не делась, я уверен. Территория Двуногих огромна, и мы не знаем всех – и даже половины – привычных маршрутов домашних котиков. Скорее всего, Принцесса просто отправилась на прогулку, а Двуногие не заперли за ней дверь.

Крутобок кивает уверенно, и Белохвост наконец успокаивается, выдыхает. Его хвост совершает последний головокружительный пируэт в воздухе.

– Я тебе верю, Огнезвезд, – говорит он решительно. – Но вечером я все равно пойду вместе с тобой к Принцессе.

Маленький патруль ныряет в высокую траву у ближайших к забору деревьев, пропадая из поля зрения Ежевички. Их голоса становятся глуше, менее различимыми, и оруженосец рискует наконец выпрямиться.

– Я думаю взять с собой вечером Ежевичку, – слышит он удаляющийся голос Огнезвезда и жмурится виновато. Если Дым уже заметил отсутствие ученика в патруле, вечером его ждут только грязные подстилки, но никак не патруль с наставником. – Он казался очень расстроенным утром. Наверное, не стоило…

Ежевичка, ловящий жадно и виновато слова Огнезвезда, не успевает расслышать, что именно в отношении его не стоило делать. Посторонний шорох раздается внезапно – не со стороны гнезд Двуногих, а из-за спины оруженосца. Из леса.

Лапы примерзают к земле – не оторвешь, не сдвинешься.  
Этот страх непривычный – не такой, как тот, что Ежевичка – и все его племя – испытывали по отношению к Бичу и его кровавым захватчикам. И даже, даже не тот, который пронзает все тело, – от кончиков ушек до когтей – стоит Звездоцапу в очередной раз вторгнуться в спокойный сон своего сына в любом облике: на скале Советов в блеске молний, в крови на поляне у Четырех Деревьев.

Он ведь даже не видит опасность – он даже еще не убежден, что это именно опасность, – почему же ему уже так страшно.

Ежевичка не может даже заставить себя обернуться с первого раза – его словно вырвали из жары поры Зеленых Листьев и с размаху окунули в жгучий холод Голых Деревьев. Получается только с третьего раза, когда звук за спиной повторяется – громче, ближе.

Двуногий.

Двуногий сидит на поляне спиной к Ежевичке, подогнув задние лапы под себя. На нем нет шкуры, и голая безволосая спина выглядит сухой и горячей, скукожившейся, как целебные листья, которые Пепелица держит на солнышке, чтобы просушить.

Это всего лишь Двуногий, – говорит себе Ежевичка так убедительно, как только может, – всего лишь глупый неповоротливый великан.   
Но перевести дух у него почему-то не получается. Выходит только дышать со свистом, жалко и беспомощно.

Он устает наконец дрожать в кустах, в окружении странных гнилых ягод – поэтому пятится тихонечко вбок, в живительную прохладу леса. Если повезет, Двуногий не заметит его совсем, они же слепые и глухие, как кроты, они…

А потом – откуда не ждали – налетает краткий порыв ветра, жалкий, непрошенный. Он взъерошивает шкурку Ежевички, гладит его против шерстки и разбивается горячими брызгами о голую спину Двуногого.

И вновь воцаряется горячая, душная, неподвижная тишина.  
Только Двуногий резко оборачивается через плечо.

Ежевичка вжимается в землю, распластывается под кустом, стараясь слиться с землей. Он не боится Двуногих – они медленные, тяжелые и глупые. Куда им угнаться за шустрым котом на двух своих толстых лапах.

Но этот Двуногий другой.

У него странные глаза, не похожие ни на одни, что Ежевичка встречал раньше. Они белые, словно слепые, затуманенные и совершенно пустые. Ежевичка смотрит в эти белесые провалы растерянно, недоумевающе, до тех пор, пока не замечает, что Двуногий словно…принюхивается. Он двигает длинным носом, шевелит несуразной большой головой на тонкой шее, а потом разворачивается в сторону Ежевички всем корпусом, не поднимаясь с земли.

В то же мгновение кто-то еще застает Ежевичку врасплох. Кто-то наваливается на него сверху, тяжелый, сильный, прижимает к траве. У неожиданного врага странный запах – пахнет только грязью и сырой землей, ничего знакомого.

Ежевичка бьется под нападавшим, выпускает когти – он не собирается сдаваться живым – но враг вдруг шипит ему на ухо, едва слышным и очень, очень знакомым голосом:  
– Не двигайся.

Они замирают оба: и Ежевичка – послушно, и его пахнущий грязью противник – сам. На нос оруженосца, на усы, на веки стекают липкие капли, пахнущие илом, тиной, болотом, но он боится закрыть глаза, боится отвернуться от странного Двуногого, все еще втягивающего носом воздух.  
Пропустить внезапное нападение.

Ежевичка не знает, сколько они лежат так под кустом, – только успевает задеревенеть спина, на которую наваливается неожиданный пришелец, да занеметь болезненно лапы. Ему почему-то кажется, что Двуногий должен убраться с поляны ползком – уж больно звериными ощущаются его повадки – однако тот поднимается шумно на задние лапы и уходит медленно, покачиваясь, в сторону своей территории, в сторону гнезд.

Только тогда тяжесть со спины Ежевички исчезает, скатывается, унося с собой гадкий болотный запах, и оруженосец оборачивается стремительно. Огнезвезд смотрит на него мрачно и сурово, ухитряется выглядеть сердито и внушительно, несмотря на покрывающий его обильный слой коричневой грязи – уже начавшей подсыхать на яркой шерсти.

– Я объясню, – бормочет Ежевичка расстроенно, прижимает уши к голове. Он тоже весь в грязи, но ощущает ясно, что в отличие от Огнезвезда, выглядит жалко.

Огнезвезд поводит ушами недовольно и вскидывает голову, оглядываясь по сторонам зорко. Отстраняясь.

– Позже. Сейчас нам нужно вернуться в лагерь.

Ежевичка вылезает из-под куста на животе, опускает голову виновато, чувствуя, как становится бессмыслицей весь его план по невидимой поддержке патруля с тыла. В конечном итоге, он никому не помог, и это Огнезвезду пришлось спасать его. Не наоборот.

Белохвост выныривает из зарослей откуда-то сбоку неслышно – такой же грязный, как предводитель, – и такой же мрачно сосредоточенный.

– У него во рту, – говорит он глухо, и Огнезвезд переводит вопросительный взгляд на племянника. – Вы видели, что он держал во рту?

Огнезвезд качает головой. Ежевичка чувствует, как наставник рядом весь подбирается, словно собираясь прямо сейчас кинуться в бой.

– Это белка, – голос Белохвоста звенит. – Он ел белку. Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы Двуногий поедал сырую дичь?


	4. Глава 4

В лагерь патруль возвращается почти бегом, торопливо, короткими, рваными перебежками.

Огнезвезд бежит впереди – все еще чумазый, в подсохшем уже от теплого воздуха панцире из грязи на шерсти – зорко вглядывается в просветы между нависающими над тропинкой деревьями, прокладывая дорогу для соплеменников. Белохвост невидимой, бесшумной тенью мелькает в кустах по обочинам тропинки, перебегает неслышно с одной стороны на другую, будто взяв на себя добровольную обязанность оберегать патруль.

Ежевичка плетется в самом конце их маленькой цепочки, расстроенный и виноватый, и поднимает голову только тогда, когда справа вдруг оказывается знакомый теплый запах. Крутобок, присоединившийся к ним еще на той полянке, пристраивается рядом. Он тоже весь грязный, взъерошенный так, будто катался на спине по траве, но круглые желтые глаза смотрят без укора, привычно добродушно.

– Ну что нос повесил? – басит он сочувствующе.

– Огнезвезд оборвет мне уши, – вздыхает Ежевичка в ответ, косится исподлобья вперед, туда, где хвост наставника мелькает среди зелени нестерпимо ярким пятном. – Я ослушался его приказа.

Крутобок фыркает:  
– Это Дым оборвет – ты ведь из его охотничьего патруля сбежал. Огнезвезд – вряд ли. Никогда не заставал его за обрыванием ушей оруженосцам. Посмотри на Белохвоста или нашу Пепелицу – от них бед было намного больше, чем от тебя, но все уши на месте.

Ежевичка веселеет немного, расправляет хвост:  
– Разве ты должен мне это говорить? Тебе не следует читать мне нотации?

– Это не в моем стиле, – отмахивается Крутобок с легкомысленностью, которой оруженосец от него не ждет. – К тому же, я не твой наставник.

Огнезвезд оборачивается на них через рыжее плечо коротко – глаза у него встревоженные и задумчивые – и Грозовой глашатай мгновенно серьезнеет, будто старый друг сообщает ему что-то одним взглядом.

– Ты действовал не из плохих побуждений, и даже не из-за упрямства, верно? – говорит он мягко. 

Ежевичка опускает глаза в землю. Яркая – будто ненастоящая – трава сезона Зеленых листьев мягко стелется под его лапами, воздух неподвижный и теплый, и все вокруг кажется слишком спокойным и мирным после тревожной пустоты, царящей на территории Двуногих.

– Я хотел помочь, – отвечает Ежевичка ожидающему Крутобоку тихо. – Этот вой ночью… Мне казалось, что случилось что-то страшное, вы окажетесь в опасности, и я должен быть с вами.

Он выпаливает последнюю часть фразы скороговоркой и зажмуривается, ожидая, что Крутобок сейчас от души посмеется над тем, как несмышленый оруженосец вообразил, что сможет в одиночку выручить хорошо обученный патруль. Ему и самому было бы смешно, не гори на спине шерсть от жгучего стыда.

Но Крутобок молчит – не смеется обидно и не ругает – только бежит рядом, задумчиво и тихо.

Густые кусты ежевики, прикрывающие лагерь Грозовых котов надежно, уже виднеются за деревьями, и Ежевичка едва сдерживается, чтобы не замедлить шаг, отсрочивая тем самым объяснения с наставником и – наверняка, разъяренным – Дымом.  
Он даже не уверен, что пугает его сильнее.

– Их там было еще больше, – вдруг говорит Крутобок. Его голос звучит как-то отстраненно, словно воитель пребывает сейчас не здесь, не с Ежевичкой, а где-то далеко, и оруженосец даже не сразу понимает, о чем идет речь. – Больше Двуногих – таких же, как этот, с белыми глазами – там, ближе к остальным гнездам. Они будто почуяли нас – а Двуногие ведь не способны даже мышь под собственным носом обнаружить, это все знают, – обернулись все разом. Там была канава, Двуногие сбрасывают туда свой мусор, и мы извалялись в грязи, чтобы отбить запах. Отвратительно, но это, кажется, сбило их с толку.

Ежевичка слушает глашатая, чувствуя, как холодеют от беспричинного страха лапы. Неутомимый Белохвост впереди уже успевает добежать до ворот лагеря, останавливается, ожидая патруль, и хвост его ходит ходуном нервно, мечется во все стороны ярким белым пятном.

Крутобок вздыхает, смотрит искоса, будто возвращаясь в реальность, и Ежевичка видит в его взгляде отголоски сомнения, будто старший воин успел уже пожалеть о том, что рассказал слишком много и мог напугать оруженосца.

– Может, они тренировались? – спрашивает Ежевичка неуверенно, не совсем понимая, пытается он успокоить себя или Крутобока. – Или охотились. Как мы?..

Крутобок машет хвостом вяло и улыбается. Они пригибаются дружно, чтобы следом за Огнезвездом нырнуть в лаз, ведущий в лагерь, и встревоженный Ежевичка даже не замечает, когда колючая ветка, выдернутая неосторожно из основной массы ограды, царапает его щеку.

– Кто же разберет этих Двуногих, – говорит Крутобок мирно. – Они самые странные существа, которых я встречал. Только Огнезвезд сказал, что никогда не видел, чтобы его бывшие домашние так делали. Он, конечно, может не помнить всего, ведь он был тогда совсем котенком, но все же…

«Он ел белку, – вспоминает Ежевичка испуганное мяуканье Белохвоста и ежится, несмотря на облепивший шерсть горячий воздух. – Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы Двуногий поедал сырую дичь?»

Он выскакивает на поляну лагеря – и едва не врезается в пушистый бок ожидающего их Огнезвезда. Наставник смотрит на него сверху вниз все с тем же сосредоточенным, мрачным выражением, и Ежевичка поспешно переводит взгляд на свои лапы, чтобы не разглядеть в зеленых глазах еще и разочарование ко всему прочему.

Почему ему не охотилось спокойно с Дымом и Тростинкой.   
Сейчас бы он гордо тащил к куче с едой пойманную дичь и встречал вернувшийся патруль с расспросами, а не стоял посреди лагеря с пылающей от жгучего стыда шерстью и пустыми лапами.  
И Огнезвезд бы хвалил его за удачную охоту, а не смотрел таким взглядом.

– Я должен предупредить племя, – говорит Огнезвезд над его головой, очень близко, Крутобоку. – То, что мы сегодня видели, я не могу логично объяснить даже самому себе. Кого ты предложишь в первый усиленный патруль?

– Бурого, Кисточку и Долгохвоста. Все трое здоровы и в отличной форме. И Синеглазку – она говорила мне, что теперь, когда ее котята уже оруженосцы, ей не терпится втянуться обратно в жизнь племени.

Огнезвезд кивает:  
– Чернушка пусть остается пока в лагере. Пока мы не разберемся, что же там происходит, я не собираюсь рисковать учениками.

– Я найду ему работу, – по голосу Ежевичка различает, что Крутобок улыбается. – Но перед этим нам всем четверым надо привести себя в порядок. Даже наш бравый предводитель пахнет как дохлая мышь. И выглядит почти так же.

Ежевичка слышит над своей, как Огнезвезд наконец, впервые с утра смеется – бледно и негромко – и чувствует острую благодарность к Крутобоку, сумевшему развеселить старого друга. 

Он чувствует на своей спине легкое ободряющее прикосновение хвоста глашатая и когда поднимает голову, тот уже отходит к Каменному карнизу, на ходу стряхивая засохшую грязь с шерсти. Огнезвезд остается стоять на месте. Они с Ежевичкой молчат дружно пару бесконечно долгих мгновений, а потом наставник вздыхает.

– Я слышал ваш разговор с Крутобоком по дороге в лагерь, – говорит Огнезвезд наконец. Его голос звучит вопреки опасениям Ежевички не разочарованно и даже не строго. Просто устало. – Думаю, он затеял эти расспросы именно для того, чтобы я услышал. Услышал и не обрывал тебе уши, верно?

Смешок в голосе Огнезвезда такой короткий и легкий, что Ежевичка даже не верит своим ушам сперва. Вскидывает голову и мяукает смущенно:  
– Про уши я не имел в виду…

Наставник хмыкает полунасмешливо – Ежевичке не разобрать, с каким еще выражением, – потом поводит плечами, и сухая грязь осыпается с них на траву, под лапы обоим:  
– Мы поговорим с тобой о твоих ушах и твоей самостоятельности немного позже. Сейчас мне нужно обратиться к племени. А тебе вылизаться как следует – прятки под кустом от Двуногого не прошли для тебя даром.

Они не успевают разойтись – от пронзительного крика, разнесшегося по лагерю, у Ежевички звенит в ушах. Он подбирается мгновенно, готовый к битве. Племя Теней? Кровавое племя? 

Двуногие?

– Великое Звездное племя! – восклицает Огнезвезд. – Что там такое?

Они срываются с места одновременно. На миг в лагере повисает звенящая тишина, а потом поляна взрывается голосами, взволнованными, сердитыми. Грозовые коты обступают кучу с добычей тесным кругом, толпятся – но Ежевичка, поведя носом, почти не ощущает в воздухе запаха страха. Только обеспокоенность и непонимание.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Огнезвезд громко и взволнованно. Коты с готовностью расступаются перед ним, пропуская, и Ежевичка по образовавшемуся живому тоннелю следом за наставником подходит ближе к куче дичи.

Маленький Капелька лежит на животе, низко припав к земле, над самой кучей. У него трясутся лапки, а голубые глазенки темные и совершенно круглые от страха. 

Белохвост – уже чистый, умывшийся тщательно – решительно протискивается мимо предводителя, падает на траву рядом со своим учеником и шумно толкает его носом в ухо в грубоватом успокаивающем жесте.

– Что бы это ни было, – урчит он, обращаясь к малышу, с той самой непривычной мягкостью, с которой из всего племени разговаривает только со своей любимой Яроликой и с Огнезвездом. – Это уже позади, верно?

Из толпы сгрудившихся котов неслышно выныривает полосатый Долгохвост, встает за спиной Огнезвезда и еле заметно касается его плеча длинным хвостом.

– Это все белка, – говорит он негромко. – Она напала на Капельку.

– Белка? – изумленно переспрашивает предводитель. – Кто же положил живую дичь в кучу?

Долгохвост шевелит хвостом обеспокоенно и растерянно, шерсть у него на загривке поднимается дыбом:  
– Так в том-то и дело, Огнезвезд. Оруженосцы закапывали испортившуюся за ночь дичь – какая добыча выдержит на такой жаре. Там не могло быть ничего живого.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Перед чтением этой части стоит обратить внимание на пейринг, указанный в шапке, и определить для себя, что все устраивает, потому что дальше на него будет основательный упор))

– Тут стоял такой запах, – звонко пищит, жалуясь, кто-то из толпы за спиной Ежевички, и, обернувшись, он видит Медянку. Черепаховая кошечка встречает его взгляд, и в ее глазах нет ни следа напоминания об их утренней стычке, только растерянность и испуг. – Мы все пропахли, пока закапывали дичь за лагерем. А потом эта дохлая белка набросилась на Капельку.

– Капелька говорит, что набросилась, – мягко и рассудительно поправляет Белоснежка, обращаясь к Огнезвезду. Старшая королева выглядит такой же встревоженной, как и соплеменники, но в ее синем взгляде темнеет сомнение. – Ты ведь знаешь, Огнезвезд, у страха глаза велики.

Ежевичка видит, как Огнезвезд хмурится задумчиво, и в который раз за день жалеет о том, что не отправился на охоту, как должен был. Возможно, он успел бы вернуться в лагерь и увидеть, кто напал на Капельку.

– Где сейчас эта белка? – спрашивает Огнезвезд, не сводя обеспокоенного взгляда с дрожащего, жмущегося к земле Капельки.

Долгохвост с готовностью кивает через плечо куда-то в сторону густых ежевичных зарослей, переступает с лапы на лапу:  
– Она там. Я прибежал на крик Капельки первым, и малыш как раз откинул от себя эту белку. Я не успел разглядеть толком…была ли она живой. Я просто свернул этой пакости шею и бросил в сторону.

Обеспокоенные коты разделяются на две группы. Часть остается с Белохвостом – утешать все еще вздрагивающего крупно, все еще молчащего Капельку, другие же следуют за Огнезвездом и Долгохвостом к опасной дичи.

Белка лежит возле ограды – куцая, отвратительно пахнущая падалью. И совершенно неподвижная. Безопасная. Огнезвезд – без единой искры страха в глазах – наклоняется к дичи, обнюхивает, морщась. Толкает рыжей лапой – и Ежевичка не может сдержаться, шагает вперед, чтобы оказаться готовым если вдруг добыча оживет и оскалит желтые зубы.

Но ничего не происходит. Белка остается неподвижной – Огнезвезд невредимым.   
Предводитель оборачивается, смотрит на Ежевичку, стоящего наготове, с выпущенными когтями в одном хвосте от него, прямо за плечом. Смотрит так, будто видит своего оруженосца насквозь, и Ежевичке почему-то становится жарко под этим взглядом.

Долгохвост за их спинами шумно выдыхает:  
– Должно быть, малышу действительно показалось. Эта дичь воняет так, будто была поймана уже добрую луну назад.

– Должно быть, так и есть, – отзывается Огнезвезд задумчиво, но в хмурых глазах его все еще сверкают отголоски сомнения. 

Серая Пепелица в компании с Синеглазкой вбегает в лагерь, и обе кошки мгновенно замирают, поводят носами обеспокоенно. У них полные пасти ароматно благоухающих трав, но Синеглазка мгновенно роняет свою охапку на землю и несется к куче с добычей, едва завидев дрожащего на земле сына.

– Огнезвезд, – зовет целительница настороженно, прихрамывая за соплеменницей настолько поспешно, насколько позволяет ее раненая лапа. – Мы с Синеглазкой ходили за травами, отлучились ненадолго из лагеря… Что, во имя Звездного племени, произошло?

Предводитель обрисовывает ситуацию хмурящейся проницательно Пепелице коротко, пока Синеглазка хлопочет около Капельки: подталкивает его носом, торопливо вылизывает пушистые щечки. А потом взволнованная мать вдруг резко застывает, судорожно втягивает носом воздух.

– Пепелица, – зовет она звонко. – Пепелица, у Капельки что-то с лапой.

Ежевичке едва видно из-за спин соплеменников, как Пепелица торопливо подбегает к оруженосцу – Белохвост мгновенно уступает ей место – как обнюхивает взволнованно короткие серые лапки Капельки. Они помогают малышу подняться – Белохвост и Синеглазка молча пристраиваются к Капельке по бокам поддерживая, а Пепелица устремляется вперед, к своей пещерке.

– Ничего, – урчит она ласково и тепло на ходу. – Маленькая ранка, ничего страшного, мы ее быстро подлечим, Капелька, будешь как новенький

– Хорошо, Пепелица, – бормочет малыш послушно. Ежевичка видит, как котенок усиленно старается не смотреть в ту сторону, где все еще лежит злосчастная белка.

Пепелица кидает быстрый взгляд на Огнезвезда через плечо, сумрачный и серьезный – очень разнящийся с ее одновременным нежным мурлыканьем над раненым Капелькой. Этот взгляд молчаливо и неприкрыто зовет предводителя поговорить позже, и тот кивает коротко.

Помрачневший Долгохвост тоже замечает этот взгляд:  
– Откуда могла взяться рана? – озвучивает он вслух то, что вертится в голове, наверное, у каждого кота Грозового племени сейчас. – Мертвая дичь ведь не кусается.

***

Присохшая грязь отстает от шерсти плохо, цепляется за когти и отвратительно пахнет.   
Ежевичка усилием воли заставляет себя не взвыть от досады – главным образом, потому что Огнезвезд сейчас обращается к племени, описывая то, что его патруль видел на территории Двуногих, и перебивать предводителя не подобает оруженосцу.

Огнезвезд рассказывает коротко об опустевших гнездах, о странных группах Двуногих с белыми глазами и потрясающим нюхом. Он не упоминает конкретно Принцессу, маскируя ее имя за безликим «мы не встретили ни одного домашнего кота» – Ежевичка понимает, почему, – зато делится с испуганно притихшим племенем своей идеей об усиленных патрулях.

Говорит предводитель и о том, что произошло с Капелькой.

– Мы не знаем точно, что именно случилось, – замечает он серьезно. – Капелька был слишком взволнован, и никто больше не видел момент нападения. Я не подвергаю сомнению то, что оруженосца могло что-то сильно напугать, но также не стоит исключать и тот факт, что Капелька мог поцарапаться сам.

Это самое разумное решение сейчас, и племя подтверждает это молчаливыми кивками.

Слово переходит к Крутобоку – тот деловито расхаживает между соплеменниками, назначая первых патрульных, и его добродушный, уверенный голос понемногу успокаивает взволнованных котов.

Когда успокоившаяся Синеглазка – с уснувшим в палатке целительницы Капелькой остаются Белохвост и Пепелица – все еще мрачный, собранный Долгохвост, как всегда серьезная, тихая Кисточка и взволнованно помахивающий хвостом Бурый собираются у выхода из лагеря, чтобы отправиться в патруль, от толпы внимательно слушавших Огнезвезда котов отделяется тот, встречи с кем Ежевичка опасался с самого утра.

Бурый Дым подходит к оруженосцу, встает рядом, нависая неприветливой тенью, и глаза у него привычно мрачные – не поймешь, сердится он больше сейчас или как обычно. Ежевичка поспешно бросает вылизываться и вскакивает с земли, готовясь принять заслуженное наказание.

– Как старший воин и ведущий в охотничьем патруле, – начинает Дым твердо, и Ежевичка жмурится виновато. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы больше такое на охоте со мной не повторялось.

Ежевичка продумывает извинительную речь перед Дымом с того самого момента, как убежал в лесу, но теперь, под суровым взглядом желтых глаз воина слова будто застревают у него в горле колючим и шершавым комом шерсти.

– Прости, – вздыхает оруженосец потерянно. – Я не хотел…

Дым качает головой, прерывая чужое виноватое бормотание.

– Я говорю на будущее, – рычит он. – Ты поймал действительно большую мышь, тут я сказать ничего не могу. Но и отнести ее в лагерь ты должен был сам. Тростинка не должна носить за тобой дичь, когда у нее лапы заняты своей.

На мгновение Ежевичке кажется, что он ослышался. Он точно не ловил никакой мыши с утра и точно не просил Тростинку помогать ему нести добычу в лагерь. Но Дым – хоть и смотрит на него мрачно – ни шутить, ни ругать явно не собирается.

Если так подумать, Дым, наверное, вообще никогда не шутит.

Огнезвезд подходит к ним неслышно, как раз в тот момент, когда Ежевичка хлопает глазами на Дыма в совершенной растерянности. У наставника настороженный, прищуренный взгляд, и Ежевичка на миг пугается, что сейчас его будут ругать оба старших воителя.

Но Огнезвезд обходит Дыма аккуратно и встает между ними, встает так, словно заслоняет собой своего оруженосца невзначай от чужого – хоть и справедливого – гнева.

– Дым, – говорит Огнезвезд мягко, но твердо, и соплеменник переводит на него взгляд. – Я приношу тебе извинения за поведение своего оруженосца. Прошу тебя не ругать его. Я сам разберусь с ним.

С самых кончиков лап до ушей по шерсти Ежевички словно поднимается жаркое, смущающее пламя, затапливает все тело, заставляет кровь прилить к мордочке. Огнезвезд заступается за него – хоть и перед Дымом, перед соплеменником – все равно не оставляет наедине с тем, о чьем сварливом нраве среди оруженосцев ходят легенды.

Огнезвезд приходит ему на помощь.

Должно быть, Огнезвезд замечает восторженный взгляд Ежевички, потому что улыбается ему одними глазами, встает ближе, так, что их бока почти соприкасаются.

Дым дергает хвостом – и в этом движении заметно легкое смущение, не свойственное обычно сварливому воину:  
– Да тут не с чем разбираться. Ежевичка всего лишь не должен был спихивать на Тростинку свою добычу. Сам мог донести до лагеря, он уже не котенок.

В округлившихся глазах Огнезвезда Ежевичка видит отражение собственного непонимания.

– На Тростинку? – переспрашивает он осторожно, и Дым шевелит крупными ушами раздраженно.

Осознание приходит к Ежевичке, когда знакомая серенькая тень выходит из палатки воителей и – быстро оценив ситуацию – легко подбегает к ним, тоненькая, хрупкая, взволнованная.

Тростинка.  
Тростинка все поняла и прикрыла его перед Дымом на охоте.

– Ежевичка не виноват, – восклицает кошечка торопливо, подтверждая догадку. – Он попросил меня присмотреть за его мышкой, пока он попробует поймать еще что-нибудь. Я сама решила отнести его добычу в лагерь.

Тростинка не смотрит ни на Огнезвезда, ни на Дыма, когда говорит, – должно быть, врать в лицо одновременно и предводителю, и любимому – для нее слишком серьезное испытание, и Ежевичка, чувствуя жгучую, царапающую изнутри вину, делает шаг к ней.

– Тростинка, – шепчет он виновато. – Прости, прости меня.

Только теперь кошечка вскидывает голову, и в ее светлых глазах Ежевичка видит только тепло и решительность.

– Его не за что наказывать, – говорит Тростинка звонко. – Он не сделал ничего плохого.

Дым вытягивает шею со вздохом и, не смущаясь чужих взглядов, нежно трется с Тростинкой носами.

– Как скажешь, Тростинка, – урчит он ласково, но взгляд на Ежевичку поверх головы любимой все равно кидает цепкий, предупреждающий.

Когда Тростинка проходится напоследок ласково хвостом по спине Ежевички, и парочка отходит, воркуя, ко входу в палатку воинов, Огнезвезд оборачивается к своему оруженосцу. Смотрит, прищурившись, и говорит полузадумчиво, полувесело:  
– Выходит, теперь тебя и наказывать не за что, так?

Ежевичка опускает голову, скребет когтями землю. Остывшая было от предыдущей волны смущения шерсть отчего-то мучительно теплеет вновь – то ли от стыда за то, что Тростинке пришлось врать из-за него, то ли от пронзительного взгляда чужих – бесконечно – ярких зеленых глаз.

Ежевичка готов чистить подстилки старейшин всю следующую луну, лишь бы понять, какая же муха беспрестанно кусает с самого утра, вызывая то порывы к бессмысленным действиям, то невыносимое смущение.

– Ты ведь знаешь, – говорит он наконец просто. – Что на охоте все было не так, как сказала Тростинка. Почему ты не наказал нас обоих?

Огнезвезд вздыхает, переступает с лапы на лапу неслышно, а потом вдруг улыбается:  
– Потому что Тростинка защищала друга. Я не могу наказать ее за это. Один Грозовой предводитель и один его глашатай – не стану указывать лапой – в ученичестве поступали так же. А то и хуже, – он осекается. – Не думаю, что, как наставник, я могу тебе это говорить, Ежевичка.

Ежевичка не может сдержать радостную улыбку:  
– Я и так все знаю, – говорит он весело. – Безух постоянно рассказывал о том, как вы с Крутобоком бедокурили, когда были оруженосцами.

Предводитель поводит ушами смущенно:  
– Вот уж не ожидал такого от Безуха.

Ежевичка слишком занят теплом, вновь поднимающимся от его лап вверх по шерсти, растущим у него внутри от простого разговора с Огнезвездом, поэтому момент, когда наставник вновь серьезнеет, застает его врасплох.

– Ты избежал гнева Дыма, – замечает Огнезвезд, как будто и не он пришел на выручку, едва завидев своего оруженосца в трудном положении. – Но в отличие от него, я знаю, что ты нарушил мой приказ и сбежал из патруля. Я знаю, – его голос смягчается. – Ты хотел помочь, и одно это вызывает у меня гордость за тебя. Но также я знаю, что оруженосцы не должны одни отправляться навстречу неведомым опасностям. Ты же видел своими глазами, что там происходит, на территории Двуногих.

Ежевичка ловит взгляд Огнезвезда и сжимается, заметив в нем отзвуки какой-то старой тоски, вновь вспыхнувшие, вновь занывшие, как старые раны. И разбередил их он.

– Я больше не стану так делать, Огнезвезд, – говорит Ежевичка с искренним раскаянием. Он возьмет себя в лапы и будет держать нелепые котячьи порывы нарушить приказ без причины в крепких когтях. – Что мне сделать? Я вычищу все подстилки старейшин! И принесу паутины Пепелице, и…

Огнезвезд урчит гулко:  
– Конечно, вычистишь, конечно, принесешь. Я уже сказал Горностайке и Безуху, что с сегодняшнего вечера и вплоть до пятого заката ты в их полном распоряжении. Подстилки, клещи и свежая добыча. Справишься?

– Справлюсь, – обещает Ежевичка почти радостно. Огнезвезд не разочарован в нем, а значит, нелепый утренний поступок обошелся все же малой кровью. – Я уже бегу, Огнезвезд.

– Не торопись, – запах Огнезвезда внезапно оказывается ближе, а потом чужой шершавый язык проходится по лбу оруженосца. Ежевичка замирает на месте, не понимая, почему сердце в груди колотится так, словно за ним по всему лесу гнались эти страшные Двуногие с белыми глазами. Тепло, исходящее от Огнезвезда, будто окутывает его со всех сторон, пробирается под шерстку. – Ты ведь не пойдешь так к старейшинам, они выгонят тебя тут же. Я помогу тебе умыться, ведь в какой-то степени это я виноват, что ты так испачкался.


End file.
